Forgive and Forget?
by LilLaoRyo704
Summary: Ryonaka has to go to Justice League Earth to look over Wayne Enterprises while her father Bruce is away with Superman on an undercover mission. While she was away, she comes back to find her husband Trunks in bed with another woman none other than her 17 year old niece Pan. What will happen to the married couple and their family. Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra


**Summary:** Ryonaka has to go to Justice League Earth to look over Wayne Enterprises while her father Bruce is away with Superman on an undercover mission. While she was away, she comes back to find her husband Trunks in bed with another woman none other than her 17 year old niece Pan. What will happen to the married couple and their family.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or DBZ, Just Ryonaka, the twins Flynn and Yuri, and Goten and Bra's son Vegeta Jr.

**Note:** Will be OOC somewhat

**Note 02:** Another small side story from The Missing Half Saiyan Child

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

Ryonaka was getting ready to head back to Justice League Earth to watch over Wayne Enterprises for her dad while he was away on undercover mission with Superman. Trunks came in and saw his wife packing some things in a small suitcase to go help with father's work. "Looks like you only pack what you need" said Trunks. "Well I'll only be gone for three days Trunks, I don't need to bring a whole load of stuff unlike your sister who apparently has to pack everything she needs" said Ryo. "Wish I can come with you if I wasn't the president of Capsule Corp." said Trunks. "Hehe why not come visit after work then?" asked Ryo. Trunks went up to his wife and hugged her tight. "Sounds like a great idea if I wasn't so busy with a lot of conferences for the next few days" said Trunks. She turned around and looked at him. "Well why don't I contact dad and uncle Clark to finish they're undercover mission faster and I'll come home early since you apparently can't last one day and I don't think your father can last a day without me cooking either" said Ryo. "Yeah I think your right, come home as soon as you can or mom and dad will just start yelling about food or the gravity room haha" said Trunks. "Think you can handle the twins while I'm away, they are quite a handful" said Ryo. "Of course, I promise I would take them to the amusement park since they beat me and Goten in racing from the house on Mt. Paoz to back here" said Trunks. "Wow the twins actually beat you and Goten, I guess they've been training with your dad a little too much" said Ryo. "Well they are only six and if your old enough to walk, then your old enough to train… or well that's what dad says at least" said Trunks, he picked up her suitcase and went to the lab where the zeta-tube was. The twins were waiting there wanting to say bye to their mother until she came back. "Hey mom, bring back some cool souvenirs" said Flynn. "Yeah and don't forget to ask auntie Megan to cook up some of our favorite curry too mom" said Yuri. "Oh yeah they are definitely your kids, they have food and souvenirs on their mind" said Ryo. "Okay okay say bye to mom and we'll go to the amusement park like I promise" said Trunks, he hugged his wife as well as the twins waving goodbye to her until she got back from watching over the family business in JL Earth. "Okay dad lets go!" said Yuri. "Yeah yeah lets go!" said Flynn. They pulled their father's arm and dragged him out to go to the amusement park.

**Justice League Earth  
****Batcave**

Tim saw that the zeta-tube was activated and saw none other than his big sister. "Hey there sis you're here" said Tim. "Yeah, did dad already go on the undercover mission with uncle Clark?" asked Ryo. "Yeah they just left a twenty minutes ago but dad already told his executives that you would be watching over Wayne Enterprises while he was away" said Tim. She took her suitcase up to her room with Tim following beside her. "I see, by the way are you going to Mt. Justice soon?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Tim. "Well, could you tell Megan to make the twins special curry and they also want souvenirs too since I'm only here for three days" said Ryo. "Haha I see, I'll let her know and don't forget to drop by after work" said Tim. "I will don't worry, oh yeah did dad say anything about the undercover mission taking longer than three days?" asked Ryo. "Oh yeah, he said they might finish earlier than usual" said Tim. "Okay good, because I don't think Trunks or Vegeta can last long without me cooking haha" said Ryo. "Yeah I can see that, I'll go on ahead and meet up with the others and let them know you're here" said Tim. "Alright, have fun" said Ryo. They both waved goodbye to each other while Ryo went ahead to Wayne Enterprises.

**2 Days Later  
****Capsule Corp**

Trunks was heading back home from work hoping his wife would come home soon. 'Sigh I can't stand being away from her besides being at Capsule Corp. for work. Not only that, dad has barely eaten some of the food that Bra cooked even though she's trying to do her best in cooking, I hope she's finish and is on her way back, I'll just get some sleep until she comes back home' thought Trunks. Out in the hall, there was someone sneaking a few inches away from Trunks and Ryonaka's room, it was Pan 'Trunks why won't you understand my feelings for you, I want to be your wife, not aunt Ryonaka, if only she stayed in the world she grew up in and then you would have been mine' thought Pan. She had a cold glass of water in her hand and some strange pills with her sneaking quietly into the bedroom. 'Now just got to make sure he doesn't sense my ki and leave the drink with the pills inside the drink, with enough of the pills he should be delirious enough to make him think I'm aunt Ryonaka' thought Pan. She ran back to the door quietly and saw Trunks getting up and saw a glass of water and started to drink it. "Man that hit the spot, Ryo must have left it here for me… I wonder where she is?" said Trunks, he got up and started to feel a bit woozy and decided to sit back down. "Ugh man what's wrong with me… huh who's there at the door? Is that you Ryo?" asked Trunks. 'Great my plan is working, once I sleep with Trunks and when aunt Ryonaka comes back and finds us together, she'll have to divorce him and then he'll be all mine' thought Pan. She got up and went through the door hoping Trunks thinking that Pan was his wife. "Ryo is that you?" asked Trunks. Pan went on ahead and sat down next to him and saw that he was seeing his wife. "Of course is me Trunks who would I be?" said Pan. Trunks started to hug Pan thinking she was Ryonaka. "Oh thank god your back Ryo, last two days have been so dreadful, with all that work and the food that Bra cooked for the past two days" said Trunks. 'My plan is totally working, he thinks I'm Ryonaka' thought Pan. "Now now Trunks don't worry, everything is okay hehe" said Pan. He started to kiss Pan still thinking it was his wife from the cold drink he drank that had pills in them making him delirious. Everything was going according to Pan's plan, Trunks was delirious from the pills that were in the cold drink and was thinking he was sleeping with his wife.

**Justice League Earth  
****Mt. Justice**

Batman and Superman had completed they're undercover mission and it was time for Ryonaka to return home to her family. "Here's the twins curry I made for them Ryo" said Megan. "Thanks Megan, you're the best, they just love their aunt Megan's curry" said Ryo. "No problem, I love them just as much as anyone else here" said Megan. "Lets train again sometime Ryo" said Conner. "Don't worry we'll train or you could just come to Capsule Corp. and we can train in the gravity room" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Conner. Wolf came up and licked Ryonaka's face. "I'm going to miss you too boy" said Ryo. "Woof woof!" barked Wolf. "Take care sis, we'll see you for Christmas" said Dick. "Yeah it'll be fun having Christmas at Capsule Corp once in awhile" said Tim. "Yeah it will and I'm sure the twins will love it" said Ryo. "Don't forget the souvenirs we got for the twins Ryo" said Garfield. "Don't worry I got them Garfield" said Ryo. "Take care of yourself" said Zatanna. "You too Zee" said Ryo. She picked up her suitcase waving goodbye to everyone while going through the zeta-tube to Capsule Corp. and go home to her family.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Home**

The twins waited and saw their mother back. "Hey mom welcome back" said Flynn. "Yeah, welcome back mom, did you bring the stuff?" asked Yuri. She open her suitcase that was full of souvenirs and the curry that Megan made for the twins. "Sure did, here you go guys and try not to eat it all at once, go ahead and take the stuff to your room" said Ryo. She walked out of the lab and went out to the hall. 'Time to go see how Trunks is doing, he should still be in our master bedroom' thought Ryo. When she went in she saw her husband Trunks but there was someone else in bed with him. He started to wake up and saw that his wife was at the door and felt something beside him and saw that it was Pan, naked in bed. "What the hell?! Pan?!" yelled Trunks. He turned around and saw his wife frozen stiff from what she saw. "Ryo its not what you think, I thought you came back last night and thought it was you!" said Trunks. She just stood there standing, she couldn't believe what she saw, she backed away and started to run. "Ryo wait!" yelled Trunks. He pulled on some clothes and pushed Pan out of his bed. "Pan wake the fuck up! What the hell did you do to me?!" yelled Trunks. "What do you mean Trunks, you were the one who made the move on me remember?" asked Pan. "What are you talking about? I thought you were my wife!" yelled Trunks. "Well its too late now because it happened and your so call wife just ran out the room earlier" said Pan. "I can't believe you! Whatever you did to me, your in big trouble! Your only 17! Now get the hell out of my room!" yelled Trunks, he went out of the room going after his wife hoping to explain everything that happened. Ryonaka ran down the halls and bumped into Vegeta, he saw that his daughter-in-law was in tears. "Girl what happen, why are you in tears?" asked Vegeta. She got up and told him what she saw. "When I got back… I saw Trunks in bed… with another girl… and not only that… it was Pan who was in bed with him with no clothes on…" cried Ryo. Vegeta started to get angry and wanted to find out why Trunks slept with his wife's niece. "I'm going to the crystal clear lake in the mountains for awhile, don't tell anyone I'm there, I need to be by myself and calm down for awhile and don't let the twins know what happen Vegeta" said Ryo. "Alright then, but come back soon, I want to find out what the hell is going on too" said Vegeta. She ran off flying away from the house to the mountains at the crystal clear lake. Trunks saw his father and was stopped by him. "Boy… we need to talk in the kitchen now" said Vegeta. "But I have to find Ryo!" yelled Trunks. "Leave her, she's very hurt from what she just saw" said Vegeta. "But father!" yelled Trunks. "I said leave her, she needs time for herself and call Gohan and Videl to come to Capsule Corp. immediately and leave the twins alone, they should be in their room playing" said Vegeta. "Alright father…" said Trunks, he went to the kitchen and call Gohan and Videl to get over to Capsule Corp. as fast as they can while Vegeta dragged Pan by the arm to the Kitchen and made her sit down in one of the chairs.

Gohan had arrive with Videl, Goten, and Bra. "Goten? What are you and Bra doing back here?" asked Trunks. "Well we were at Gohan's visiting with Vegeta Jr. and he told us that you called to come to Capsule Corp. immediately so we decided to come along too, we left Vegeta Jr. with mom while we came here" said Goten. "Yeah we want to know what's going on too" said Bra. "Okay we're all here wants going on Trunks?" said Gohan. "I'll explain… I bumped in to Ryo and she was in tear's and she explained to me that she saw none other than your seventeen year old daughter in the arms of her husband naked in bed together when she came back from watching over Wayne Enterprises for Bruce while he was away on a undercover mission with Superman" said Vegeta. "SAY WHAT?!" yelled Gohan and Videl. "Trunks how could you do that to Ryonaka!" yelled Bra. "I thought it was Ryo, when I got up I drank this cold water that was left on the nightstand and drank it, I thought Ryo came back and left the drink for me… I'm seriously I thought it was Ryo who I was with, you have to believe me!" yelled Trunks. "Pan, you better start talking right now!" yelled Goten. "What's there to talk about, Trunks came on to me, I didn't do anything wrong" said Pan. "That's a total lie! After I drank the water, I got up to go find Ryo and I started to feel woozy and I thought I saw my wife!" yelled Trunks. Vegeta then went to second master bedroom where Trunks and Ryonaka sleep in and went to the room to find what was in the drink and found pills on the other side of the bed and brought it back to the others in the kitchen. "Apparently she spiked your drink son, making you delirious thinking you saw your wife" said Vegeta. "Pan you better start telling the truth right now!" yelled Gohan. "That's right young lady start talking this instant" said Videl. "Well I wanted Trunks to divorce aunt Ryonaka so that he would be all mine, so I made a plan to spike his drink while aunt Ryonaka was away and slept with him" said Pan. "You have no idea how much trouble your in!" yelled Gohan. "I can't believe you did the most irresponsible thing ever!" yelled Videl. "Pan your such a goddamn slut look what you did to my brother and sister-in-law I can't believe you did this!" yelled Bra. "Where's sis right now?" asked Goten. "She flew away from Capsule Corp. crying and went someplace to calm down" said Vegeta. Just then the twins came in and heard everything, they stood there in shock on what they just heard. "Flynn, Yuri, how long have you two been standing there?" asked Gohan. "Long enough to hear that Pan drugged dad to get him to cheat on mom!" yelled Flynn. "You stupid fucking whore!" yelled Yuri. "Hey you two, your not suppose to say those bad words" said Bra. "We don't care! Mom's hurt and now our family is ruin because of what Pan did to our dad, your nothing but a stupid damn slut!" yelled Flynn, the twins started to get angry and couldn't help but shoot energy balls at Pan. "Whoa! What the hell are you two doing?!" yelled Pan. "Killing you because you made our mom sad!" said Yuri. "Flynn, Yuri calm down and go back to your rooms" said Ryo. The twins turned around and saw their mother was back. "Mom!" said the twins, they hugged their mother and went to their rooms. "Ryo thank goodness your back" said Trunks, he went up to his wife and held her. "I'm so sorry for what happen, it wasn't my fault, I thought she was you, honest" said Trunks. "Sis we're really sorry for what Pan did, she slip some pills in a cold drink and Trunks thought it was from you and drank it making him all woozy and delirious" said Gohan. "We will make sure Pan is fully punished" said Videl. "Sis, you know Trunks loves you" said Goten. "So you just want me to forgive and forget what I saw!" yelled Ryo, she pushed Trunks away from her. "But Ryo…" said Trunks. "The fact that I come home and find my husband naked with my seventeen year old niece is something that I can't forget! I can't believe you thought it was me! This is the worst thing that's ever happen since that day after I took Marron home when we went to the movie's with the team when those damn human girls ganged up on you and when one of them kissed you" said Ryo. "I know but I'll do anything to make it right sweetheart, you know that" said Trunks. "Pan what do you have to say for yourself, look what you did" said Videl. "But I love Trunks and he should be mine! If only aunt Ryonaka didn't fall in the trap and then she wouldn't have found out that this was the world she was born in" said Pan. "Shut up you bitch, I will never love you, I've always love Ryonaka ever since we were babies, even though she had disappeared when we were still babies, I still knew deep down someone was missing and I wanted to find who that person was and finding out that she was the missing sister of Gohan and Goten's and I started to remember the things we did before she disappeared, I love her more than anything and she loves me and if you dare come near me or my family again, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you" said Trunks. "What? Are you serious?!" said Pan. "Yes I'm serious because of what you did, my wife is hurting and the twins are hurting too because you ruin our family, now get the hell out of my house!" yelled Trunks. "Come on Pan your coming home and your grounded until you graduate" said Gohan. "That also means no cellphone, computer, TV or anything else and don't even think about going to grandpa Hercule's place to make things right on your end" said Videl. "What but?!" yelled Pan. "No buts Pan!" yelled Goten. "Stay away from our family Pan, forever!" yelled Bra. "Bra, I'm going to get Vegeta Jr. from my mom, I'll be back as fast as I can" said Goten. "Alright hurry back with him" said Bra. "Vegeta, I want that bed burned along with those bed sheets and the blankets, everything" said Ryo. "Alright, I'll get the robots to bring another bed to you and Trunks room" said Vegeta. After that she walked away from the kitchen and went to the zeta-tube back to Justice League Earth with Trunks following her.

**Justice League Earth  
****Mt. Justice**

The team saw that someone was coming out of the zeta-tube and it was Trunks and Ryonaka. "Hey sis your back!" said Tim. Dick saw that something was wrong, his sister's face was in pain. "What happen? Are you alright?" asked Dick. She didn't say anything. "I'm borrowing the room at the end of the hall, Trunks will tell you everything, I don't want to talk or remember about it" said Ryo. She walked away from everyone and went to the room at the end of the hall. "Trunks what's going on?" asked Conner. "Well I hurt her that's why…" said Trunks. "What do you mean? Start talking now" said Dick. Trunks explained to everyone what had happened and what Ryonaka saw when she returned to find her husband. Dick went up to Trunks and punched him in the face. "You bastard! How could you do that to her?" yelled Dick. "Yeah I can't believe you thought that was sis!" said Tim. "I know I know, but I didn't know it was Pan, I thought it was Ryo after I had drank the water" said Trunks. "Come on you guys, Pan spiked his drink, its not his fault that he thought Pan was Ryo" said Zatanna. "The pills she used on you must have made you very delirious to make you think Ryo was home" said Megan. "I know and I love her more than anything, I have to make things right" said Trunks. "But what are you going to do, if Batman finds out about this, he's going to literally kill you and I mean literally!" said Tim. "Just please let me go see her, I can feel her hurting" said Trunks. "That's right, you guys are bonded so you can feel each other's pain" said Megan. "Alright go see her Trunks and you better make things right or else" said Dick. "You guys should probably go check on the twins, they tried to kill Pan when they heard everything" said Trunks. "Alright, Zatanna and Megan will check on the twins, the rest of us will keep an eye on things here if the grownups come by" said Dick. The girls went through the zeta-tube to Capsule Corp. to check on the twins while the guys stay behind to watch out for any of the adults while Trunks spoke to his wife.

He found the room and found his wife sitting on the bed staring out at the window crying, he went up to her and sat on the bed holding his wife. "Ryo… I'm so sorry… I really am sorry" said Trunks. "Shut up… I just don't want to believe it…" said Ryo. "I know I know, I would go back in time to fix all this" said Trunks. "I know it wasn't your fault after you drank that drink she filled with some pills… how could you let this happen to you…" said Ryo, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck with her head buried in his shoulder. "I know, I'll do anything you want, anything to make you happy" said Trunks. She lifted her head and looked at him. "I know but its going to be hard just to forget what happened Trunks, at first I just wanted to run away and get a divorce but I couldn't do that to the twins and because I still love you" said Ryo. "I love you too, so please let me make things right" said Trunks. "Then go please and take a long shower, you smell like her" said Ryo. "Right, I'll be right back then" said Trunks, he let her go and went out of the room to only find the guys down at the end of the hall. "How did it go Trunks?" asked Dick. "Well… she wants me to take a shower because I smell like Pan and I think everything is okay, she said she wanted to have a divorce at first but she couldn't do that to the twins and because she still loves me, and do you think you can erase the image of Pan in bed with me" said Trunks. "Don't worry, we can have Megan do that" said Conner. "Right, Tim can you go get Megan quick?" asked Dick. "Yeah sure, be back real quick then" said Tim. He ran off to the main room to the zeta-tubes to Capsule Corp. to find Megan. "By the way, you guys don't happen to have anything I can shower with to get the smell off?" asked Trunks. "Oh yeah sure, we'll bring it to you in the shower room" said Conner. "Alright thanks" said Trunks as he went on ahead. "Conner you go on ahead and do that, I'm going to check on sis" said Dick. "Alright" said Conner. He went on ahead to go see his sister in the room.

"Hey sis… are you okay?" asked Dick. "I'm fine" said Ryo. "No your not, look at you, your in tears" said Dick. "I don't know what to do Dick, I still love him, I really do" said Ryo. He sat down on the bed trying to comfort his sister. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, just take it one step at a time, Megan's going to be here soon and erase the image you saw, Trunks told us after he came out of the room" said Dick. "Oh I see, okay" said Ryo. Megan came in and saw Dick and Ryo talking. "Hey there Ryo, Tim got me and told me to erase any images you saw of Pan and Trunks in bed together" said Megan. "Could you, please?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, hold still" said Megan, she put both her hands on the both sides of Ryonaka's head and started to erase the image of what Ryonaka saw back at Capsule Corp. "There we go" said Megan. "Thanks Megan" said Ryo. "Where's Tim?" asked Dick. "He stayed behind to play with the twins, they were really upset so Zatanna and Tim are trying to cheer them up" said Megan. "I see, I'll go check on them too" said Dick. "Right, I'll head home soon too" said Ryo. "Where's Trunks?" asked Megan. "Taking a long shower to get rid of the smell" said Dick. "Ah I see" said Megan. The door open and it was Conner and Trunks, he was back smelling all clean. "Hey there Trunks, all done cleaning?" asked Dick. "Yeah, by the way Megan, could you erase the image from my head too?" asked Trunks. "Sure no problem" said Megan, she started to erase the image from Trunks's mind. "Thanks" said Trunks. "Glad to be of help" said Megan. He sat down on the bed with his arm around Ryo's waist. "What now Ryo?" asked Trunks. "We're going home sweetheart" said Ryo. "We are?" said Trunks. "Yeah, I want to check on Flynn and Yuri" said Ryo. "Alright then, lets go" said Trunks. "We'll come too" said Conner. "Right, we'll all go then" said Dick. Everyone got up and went to the main room to the zeta-tubes to go back to Capsule Corp. house.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Twins Room**

Tim and Zatanna were carrying the twins around on their backs running around their room, the twins room door opened up and saw both their parents. "Mom, dad! We were worried about you two" said Flynn. "Your back!" said Yuri. "Hey there guys, sorry to worry you" said Ryo. "Yeah, we didn't mean to" said Trunks. "Uncle Dick, uncle Conner and aunt Megan you guys are here too" said Yuri. "Yeah we wanted to come visit just for awhile and make sure you guys were okay" said Conner. Everyone sat down on the floor. "Is everything going to be okay now?" asked Flynn. "Yeah boys don't worry, everything is going to be okay" said Ryo. "Really really?" asked Yuri. "Yeah, don't worry, no one is going to separate our family" said Trunks, the twins hugged both their parents knowing how happy they were. "Yay soo now can aunt Megan make us more curry before they have to go?" asked Flynn. "Sure I'll make a whole bunch" said Megan. "Yay!" said Yuri. "Lets all go in the kitchen then" said Tim. "Right I'm starving" said Zatanna. "Nothing like a good meal than some homemade curry" said Dick. "Right, you guys go on ahead" said Trunks. They others went on ahead to the kitchen while Ryonaka stayed behind. "Something the matter Trunks?" asked Ryo. He went up to her and started to kiss her passionately, she couldn't help but kiss back. "Yeah everything's fine, I promise I'll never hurt you again or our family" said Trunks. "I know Trunks, I love you" said Ryo. "I love you too, lets go before they eat all the curry and after that we'll go to our room with the new bed and break it in" said Trunks. "Hehe I like that idea but I almost forgot to tell you something" said Ryo. "What's that?" asked Trunks. "Well I was going tell you before I left to Justice League Earth, but we're going have another baby" said Ryo. "What really? That's great!" said Trunks. "Lets go tell the others the good news" said Ryo.

**Kitchen**

They went out and head to the kitchen to find not only the team and the twins but Vegeta, Goten, Bra, Vegeta Jr and Bulma who was back from her conference in South City. "Welcome back mom, how was the conference?" asked Trunks. "It went fine and I heard what happen from Bra, glad to see that you two work things out" said Bulma. "Yeah, everything is fine now" said Ryo. "No one is going to tear our family apart" said Trunks. "Yeah!" said the twins. "Now lets all dig in!" said Goten. "Yeah, auntie Megan's food is great!" said Vegeta Jr. as he started to scarf down the curry. Everyone started to eat the curry and enjoy the large family dinner. "Oh and everyone we have an announcement to make" said Ryo. "Oh what is it?" said Dick. "Well Flynn, Yuri, your going to have a baby brother or sister" said Trunks. "Really really?!" asked Flynn. "Hehe yes really" said Ryo. "Yay we're going be big brothers now" said Yuri. Everyone was happy about the new baby and that everything was worked out fine in the end. Gohan and Videl dropped by with Chichi to check up on Trunks and Ryonaka and found that everything was okay between them, they were happy that they were having another baby. Gohan and Videl told them that Pan was being severely punish and was not to be no where near the brief family household or anywhere near the family members. After the dinner, the team left for home and the twins were put the bed, Chichi stayed for the night at Capsule Corp. and went to read the twins a bedtime story while Bulma read a story to Vegeta Jr., Goten and Bra went out for a night walk together. As for Trunks and Ryonaka they went to their master bedroom and started to lose control of themselves and went throughout the whole night filled with love.


End file.
